2022 Atlantic hurricane season (MG)
The 2022 Atlantic hurricane season is tied with the 1933 season for the second-highest named storm count on record, only behind 2005. It was an exceptionally active season, due to cool-ENSO neutral conditions, which later led to la nina near the end of the season. Seasonal Summary ImageSize = width:800 height:225 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2022 till:31/12/2022 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2022 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_≤_39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:09/05/2022 till:10/05/2022 color:TS text:"Alex (SS)" from:07/06/2022 till:10/06/2022 color:TS text:"Bonnie (TS)" from:10/07/2022 till:15/07/2022 color:C1 text:"Colin (C1)" from:14/07/2022 till:16/07/2022 color:TD text:"Four (TD)" from:03/08/2022 till:10/08/2022 color:C3 text:"Danielle (C3)" from:14/08/2022 till:27/08/2022 color:C4 text:"Earl (C4)" from:18/08/2022 till:27/08/2022 color:C4 text:"Fiona (C4)" from:20/08/2022 till:26/08/2022 color:C2 text:"Gaston (C2)" from:21/08/2022 till:06/09/2022 color:C5 text:"Hermine (C5)" barset:break from:30/08/2022 till:01/09/2022 color:TS barset:break from:02/09/2022 till:11/09/2022 color:C5 text:"Ian (C5)" from:05/09/2022 till:11/09/2022 color:TS text:"Julia (TS)" from:09/09/2022 till:20/09/2022 color:C4 text:"Karl (C4)" from:12/09/2022 till:18/09/2022 color:C1 text:"Lisa (C1)" from:13/09/2022 till:21/09/2022 color:C3 text:"Martin (C3)" from:19/09/2022 till:21/09/2022 color:TS text:"Nicole (TS)" from:26/09/2022 till:02/10/2022 color:C4 text:"Owen (C4)" from:04/10/2022 till:09/10/2022 color:C1 text:"Paula (C1)" from:13/10/2022 till:17/10/2022 color:TS text:"Richard (TS)" barset:break from:23/10/2022 till:26/10/2022 color:TS text:"Shary (TS)" from:27/10/2022 till:01/11/2022 color:C2 text:"Tobias (C2)" from:23/11/2022 till:26/11/2022 color:TS text:"Virginie (TS)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2022 till:31/05/2022 text:May from:01/06/2022 till:30/06/2022 text:June from:01/07/2022 till:31/07/2022 text:July from:01/08/2022 till:31/08/2022 text:August from:01/09/2022 till:30/09/2022 text:September from:01/10/2022 till:31/10/2022 text:October from:01/11/2022 till:30/11/2022 text:November from:01/12/2022 till:31/12/2022 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson scale)" The Accumulated Cyclone Energy index for the 2022 Atlantic hurricane season is 260.125 units. Broadly speaking, ACE is a measure of the power of a tropical or subtropical storm multiplied by the length of time it existed. Therefore, a stronger storm with a longer duration, such as Hurricane Earl, contributes more to the seasonal total than several short-lived, weak storms. 2022 has the highest total ACE of any Atlantic hurricane season on record, having surpassed the 1933 Atlantic hurricane season. Systems Subtropical Storm Alex Tropical Storm Bonnie Hurricane Colin Tropical Depression Four Hurricane Danielle Hurricane Earl Hurricane Fiona Hurricane Gaston Hurricane Hermine Hurricane Ian Tropical Storm Julia Hurricane Karl Hurricane Lisa Hurricane Martin Tropical Storm Nicole Hurricane Owen Hurricane Paula Tropical Storm Richard Tropical Storm Shary Hurricane Tobias Tropical Storm Virginie Season Effects Storm Names The following list of names was used to name tropical or subtropical cyclones that formed in the North Atlantic in 2022. Names not retired from this list were reused in the 2028 season. This is the same list used in the 2016 season, with the exception of Martin and Owen, which replaced Matthew and Otto, respectively. The names Martin, Owen, Tobias, and Virginie were used for the first time, and in the cases of Owen and Tobias, the only time, this year. Retirement On April 26, 2023, at the annual session of the RA IV Hurricane Committee, the names Hermine, Owen and Tobias were retired, and they will never be used for another Atlantic hurricane. They were replaced with Hailey, Oswald and Trevon, respectively. Category:MasterGarf Category:2022 Atlantic Hurricane Season Category:Above-average seasons Category:Hyper-active seasons